


A Story of A Girl That Lied to Herself Until She didn't Have To

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Frontier Gifts/Prompt Fill [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, First Crush, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, POV Female Character, Self-Discovery, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: Orimoto Izumi on fitting in, self, and best friends.





	

Orimoto Izumi was sure of many things in life. She was sure that home was in Italy, that she would never make any friends, and that she only needed to rely on herself, that she was a cold girl that others needed to avoid, that she was afraid of the dark. She must be untrustworthy because she doesn’t look like everyone else around her. 

 

She isn’t used to people wanting to be her friend, typically her natural blonde hair and accentless voice threw others off. She wasn’t very friendly towards strangers, not out of spite, only out of disinterest. She felt that if others would look at her strangely, then there no point in being nice to everyone she knew. She didn’t have to put so much effort into such things.

 

But as she boards the train, her entire life changes. She came wanting an adventure, and she isn’t disappointed. She falls down the rabbit hole and is left in a land of wonder with no way out and four boys she hardly even knows as her only company.

 

They treat her fairly enough, hardly care that she’s different from the very start. They’re all a little different. For once Izumi feels like, for just a second, that she belongs.

 

She’s kind to all Digimon, trying to be as gentle as possible.

 

Izumi loses her spirit to an enemy, loses a part of herself she was just starting to get used to. She feels useless for a long time, not strong enough and the feeling of belonging begins to fade. Her throat closes up at the thought. How cruel to tease her with something she wants- had wanted for years despite what she told herself. 

 

When she gets it back she feels more complete, and twice as strong. She feels like she has a friend she’ll never have to lose. Of course she has friends, but in the beginning it seemed like Takuya and her were best friends until Kouji came along.

 

Izumi loves Kouji, she really does but somewhere along the line… She can’t tell when but somewhere along the line Kouji became Takuya’s best friend. They have each other without a need for her. Junpei _ likes _ her and Tomoki is the youngest, everyone’s his friend even if he doesn’t like them. He and Junpei seem to get along the best anyways, she feels out of place and begins to doubt herself.

 

Her foundation of everything she knew was being shaken and torn out from beneath her.

 

She gets to save the others, reaffirming her belief that she only needs to rely on herself. But they need her, even if they never say it out right. 

 

They go through hell and everyone becomes closer, except even then she feels left out.

 

And then Kouichi comes along. Kouichi is Kouji’s twin sister and she’s never felt such an immediate attraction towards anyone. She feels an immediate draw to her and does everything she can to stay near her. Izumi finds herself becoming a cat person over night. Kouichi is hard around the edges and soft and warm at the very core.

 

The way Kouichi smiles at her in the few short times they have together, a look just for her makes something inside of her warm.

 

When Kouichi dies she feels rage and sadness well up within her. When she becomes one being along with the others, along with their spirits she feels as though she truly belongs. She can feel an echo of Kouichi, feels Kouichi’s spirit wrap around her and Kouji comfortingly. Together with the others she doesn’t look strange, together they are all one. Merely parts of a whole that is something more than all of them. They all look different. 

 

When they defeat Lucemon she feels close to tears. When had the Digital World become her home? Somewhere between when she began to form friendships with the others, with the Digimon around her.

 

She cries, sobs wracking her body as she and the others run towards Kouichi. Kouichi was miraculously alive. A true miracle. She only felt closer to her in the time that followed, visiting each other daily because they lived near each other. Deep giggles and wind chimes and ugly clothes. 

 

On the final day of summer they meet up with the others, running towards the Train Station. 

 

In that moment everything comes together and she watches Kouichi wave wildly towards the rest of the group. She remembers everything that’s happened. Blue eyes, impulsive actions, laughter at nothing, secrets...

 

Orimoto Izumi was sure of many things in life. She was sure that home was with her friends, with Kouichi. She was sure that she had friends that she could always rely on. That she wasn’t a cold girl that others needed to avoid, she was as charismatic as Takuya. She’s sure that the dark was as comforting as a gentle breeze, felt like Kouichi was wrapped around her as she laid in the dark and stared at the ceiling. She was trustworthy and had experienced everything the others had. They were all the same but unique.

 

She isn’t used to people wanting to be her friend, typically her natural blonde hair and accentless voice threw others off. Kouichi enjoyed learning to braid her long blonde hair and was extremely jealous of her lack of accent. She wasn’t overly friendly towards strangers, not out of spite, simply because they were strangers. She tried to take an interest in others. She put effort into everything she did and strove to become even kinder to others, less cold.

 

With Kouichi sleeping, head in her lap, her hand in Kouichi’s short blue hair she comes to a realization.

 

She learns that she is in love with her best friend. As Kouichi shifts against her she’s sure that she’ll be for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and shitty.


End file.
